goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Kindergarteners' Storytime Adventure
''The Kindergarteners' Storytime Adventure ''is a video created by Sarah West. The video is inspired by the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip and the Rugrats Adventure video game. Plot A group of kindergarteners use their imagination to make up a story. Zoe's mean cousin, Benjamin, decides to make up a violent ending for the story, which gets him in trouble with the teacher, Ms. Gamble and his father, Peter. Peter tells Benjamin that he will loss a week of TV and video games and also have to do lots of chores and community service and Benjamin will have to eat fresh fruits and vegetables (plus onions) to make him grow and stay healthy and become the next great almighty lion king Mufasa for a whole week and Sheeta and the Lakeside kids will pick him up for Inside Out Characters Zoe Ryan Ms. Gamble Wanda Joseph Ashley Sheeta Transcript (August 4, 2018) (On Friday at Sunshine Kindergarten, Zoe Spencer, Wanda Lambert, Ashley Griffin, Olivia Mendoza, Ryan Fletcher, Joseph Truman, and Victor Holmes are sitting at a table in their classroom) Zoe: Oh boy, it's Friday, and that means it's Activity Day! Ryan: I wonder what kind of activity Ms. Gamble's gonna give us today. (Ms. Gamble comes over to the kids) Ms. Gamble: Okay, class, today we're going to do something special. Wanda: What kind of activity are we gonna do today? Ms. Gamble: Today you're going to make up a story. Joseph: All right! I love writing stories! Ashley: Me too! Ms. Gamble: Each one of you will use your imaginations to come up with ideas for your story. Draw a picture of the main character, and then write the beginning, middle, and end of your story. This will help you all learn how to brainstorm and share ideas together. (Ms. Gamble gives the kids some paper, pencils, and crayons) Ms. Gamble: Have fun making up your own story, kids! (The children get to work on their story) Victor: So, Zoe, what should the main character in our story be? Zoe: I think the main character in our story should be an animal. Victor: What kind of animal? Zoe: I think it should be a tiger. A tiger named Waldorf. Wanda: What does Waldorf the tiger look like? Zoe: Well, he's orange with black stripes and wears a pair of blue shorts with yellow buttons on it. Ashley: Ooh, kind of like Mickey Mouse? Zoe: That's right. Olivia: Where does our story take place? Ryan: I think it should take place in a forest. (The children discuss the characters and setting a little more, and then get started with their story) Joseph: Now, how should the story begin? Zoe: Well, it begins with Waldorf taking a walk in the forest. (Scene shows a tiger wearing shorts and walking through a forest) Ashley: Then what happens? Zoe: Well, he comes across a little stream, and has to go across it. Wanda: How does he do that? Zoe: He hops across the rocks to get to the other side, of course. (Waldorf hops on the rocks that stick out of the water. He then hops on some rocks on the ground) Ryan: And then he comes across a little anthill. He sees all the little ants carrying grains of sand and tiny leaves into their anthill. He thinks that just a tiny little hill won't be enough for the ants. Olivia: So what does he do? Ryan: He re-sculpts the anthill and turns it into a huge ant-castle. (Waldorf takes out a shovel and rebuilds the anthill to make it look like a giant sandcastle. The ants give him a thumbs-up) Ashley: And then what happens? Zoe: As he's walking along, he finds a bicycle. He gots on it and starts riding. Ryan: What happens as he's riding his bike? Zoe: Well, he happens to be chased by a pack of wild dogs and a swarm of bugs, but he doesn't seem to notice. Joseph: But as he's riding along, he crashes into something and flies off of the bike. He's a little dizzy, but he's not hurt. (Benjamin Carlson, Zoe's cousin, sees the kids making up a story, and decides to join in) Zoe: "Stop that!" says Waldorf. "I know what you're up to!" Wanda: As soon as Pete's back is turned, Waldorf hits him with a water balloon. Pete then chases Waldorf, but he's got something that will Zoe: You're a horrible bully, Ben. I'm telling the teacher about this. Ms. Gamble: Benjamin, you're going to the chair right now and I'm calling your father to pick you up. (When Peter picks up Benjamin) Peter: Benjamin because of your actions, you'll lose a week of TV and video games and you're going to eat those fruits and vegetables to make you grow and stay healthy and become the next great almighty lion king Mufasa instead of Cap'n Crunch Cereal and Red Baron Pizza because you don't deserve junk food for a week either. Go to your room and think what you did today while I call Sheeta and the monster children from the Lakeside to come and pick you up for Inside Out. Peter: Hello Sheeta, this is Peter speaking. Sheeta: Yes Peter. Can I help you? Peter: You are not going to be happy about this but, Benjamin decided to make up a violent ending for the story, which got him in trouble with the teacher, Ms. Gamble! Sheeta: What?! Benjamin is so going to get it! Thanks for calling me Peter. My friends and I will pick up Benjamin for Inside Out! Bye. Peter: Bye! Sheeta: Come with me and my friends Benjamin Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West